Academia
is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Other than being Hope Estheim's new hometown, it replaces Eden from Final Fantasy XIII as the new capital city, and is run by the Academy. Datalog ACADEMY DATANET FILE Academia is the capital city of the settlements that have sprung up around the base of Cocoon's pillar, and the location of the Academy Headquarters. Construction of Academia began approximately four hundred years ago. Later, the artificial fal'Cie Adam was completed and set to oversee the running of the city. Academia is protected by a highly advanced security system. In the event that intruders enter the city, a range of countermeasures will be set in motion to contain and eliminate the threat. Story Due to the creation of the Proto fal'Cie Adam and its role in the slaughter of the Academy's personnel in 13 AF, the history of humans being manipulated and branded by the fal'Cie is repeated. Arriving in 400 AF, Noel, Mog, and Serah helplessly watch as countless citizens are suddenly transformed into Cie'th when Adam detected their presence. Sending a duplicate of Caius to represent it, with Serah and Noel thinking that he was the real Caius, they learn that they are contradictions in the timeline due to something that would happen in their future which has already occurred 200 years in the past involving them learning something forbidden sealed within a tower. Fighting their way through streets of Cie'th, Serah and Noel eventually find Yeul under attack before being mortally wounded by Zenobia. While Yeul explains that her death was meant to happen this way, Serah collapses to the ground while blaming Noel and herself for ultimately sealing the seeress's fate. Yeul dies leaving an artefact to lead them to Augusta Tower -200 AF-, where they learn the forbidden history that gave rise to the time they previously came from. By managing to erase Adam from history, Academia became a peaceful utopian society. Finding him and Alyssa there due to a time capsule he devised, Hope tells Noel and Serah about his change of plans for a new "man-made" Cocoon that will be powered by 5 Graviton Cores. After traveling through time for the Cores, Hope brims with excitement as he begins to set up preparations that would take a century to complete. Manipulated by Caius through her desire to continue existing, Alyssa gives Noel and Serah the Vagabond Artefact for a recently repaired gate to make them fall into Caius's trap. By 500 AF, the streets of Academia have been infused with chaos, transforming them into a labyrinth of floating blocks, and the city is mostly abandoned as everyone is transferred to the completed Bhunivelze. After Etro's death and chaos consumes the world, Academia is replaced by the city from Valhalla that surrounds Etro's temple. Areas Treasure 400 and 4XX AF 4XX AF only 500 AF Enemy Formations 400 AF *Taxim *Ghoul *Fencer *Cocytus *Geiseric *Koboldroid Yin *Nelapsi *Zenobia, Vaballathus x3 (Boss) 500 AF *Pantapoda *Pleuston *Yeoman *Mimi *Bamapama *Proto-behemoth *Mánagarmr *Pacos Amethyst, Pacos Luvulite (Boss) *Apkallu *Shrodinger *Xolotl *Miquiztli *Tezcatlipoca Music "Threat Level Omega" and "Chaotic Guardian" play in Academia at 400 AF. At 4XX AF, Academia has its own eponymous theme, titled "Academia", composed by Masashi Hamauzu. "Yaschas Massif" and "March of the Dreadnoughts" from XIII also play at 4XX AF. "Labyrinth of Chaos" plays in Academia -500 AF-, the game's final dungeon. Gallery Etymology Academia is named after the Academy, the organization which leads the city. Trivia *In the minigame Brain Blast, exclusive to Academia 4XX-AF, Academia is revealed to be the best place to live by scientists in the Academy. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations Category:Towns